Broken Angel
by BleedingAvenger7
Summary: Setsuna tires of being an angel. He asks Kira to remove his and Sara's wings and they fall to earth. The three start a new life as humans. Trouble always follow the fallen angels. Rating just in case. Oh, and they're not really brother and sister anymore
1. Anything For Her

**A/N: **My favorite manga and anime. Angel Sanctuary is a fanfiction I've been meaning to write. Though I have a twin sister, and I am a brother, I can still look at this manga nad see the beauty of it. I hope you enjoy. R&R

**Disclaimor: **I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any of Kaori Yuki's work.

Broken Angel

Chapter 1

Anything For Her

"Are you sure you want this, Setsuna?" Sakuya Kira called out from the darkness. Chains reflected off of a nearby light; Setsuna hund by his arms; his three wings outstretched. He looked fearful, yet, joyous.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm sure. Cut them off, Sempai. I want to become human again." Sweat dripped from Setsuna's forehead. Setsuna and Kira lay in the depths of Hell, where Kira reigns. Setsuna wished to become human, Sara, now known as Jibriel, had already descended to Earth, or Assaiah.

They both agreed it to be the best for them to live as human lovers. They both dropped the name and identity: "Mudo", now living without a surname and address themselves with only their first names for now. They also decided to live in a new city in Japan, now newly created, no longer destroyed by Setsuna's angelic rage.

Kira sighed, "You know, I'll have to follow you. I still consider you a friend, as well as a brother."

"Because I'm Alexiel?" Setsuna asked as a precaution. Sakuya had admitted to raping Alexiel when he was Lucifel, and to only wanting to be around Setsuna for Alexiel.

"No, because you're Setsuna. Alexiel is gone now. You are now condemmed to live as a human once more, and I shall go with you; someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Are you going to cause problems like before? Smoking, drugs, drinking, having sex with every woman in town? Your usual?" Setsuna recalled all the things of the past, where he gained the three rings in his ears, all the times he skipped school.

Kira hesitated, "Nah, not as much. Maybe a little sex and alcohol along with smoking, but I'll drop the drugs."

"Good," Setsuna whispered.

Kira raised the seven bladed sword of God: Nanatsusaya and hacked off Setsuna's angel wings. In an instant, Setsuna was enveloped in light, and disapeared as he ascended upon Earth. Now a Fallen, he can only lived a cursed life as a wingless angel. Kira stood holding Nanatsusaya in his right arm, which soon disappeared.

"Will you go to Assaiah as well, Kurai?" Kira address the small Demon of Gehenna.

The short silver haired Kurai, last of the dragon masters, "Of course! I'll always be by Setsuna's side. I promised Alexiel, and now him."

"Do you love him?" Kira asked with a deep, silent voice.

"I don't know..." Kurai whispered.

"So honost? You surprise me, Kurai."

"What are you talking about, Kira?"

Kira turned to stare down at the tiny demon, "Normally, I'd think the dragon master raised by Arachne, would be a bit more devious."

"I only let you know what I want you to know, Kira; I was indeed raised by Arachne, and I know how to behave." Kurai straightened.

Kira laughed, "Look at you, little Kurai, acting all grown up."

"I am not acting!"

Kira becane engulfed in darkness and disapeared, "I'll see you in the land of the humans, Kurai!" Kira's voice echoed.

Flames erupted within an alley as Sakuya Kira rose from it; his long, dark from hair, pulled back into a pony-tail. His glasses tangled in his bangs; and the cross draped about his necked. A long sleeved black shirt under his dark jacket; with black jeans to match.

Kira walked out of the alley, casually pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Yo, Kira," Setsuna's voice yelled from across the crowded street. Normal human beings passed by between them; Setsuna, his arm around Sara. Sara smiling warmly, waving to Kira. These people walked accross these sidewalks, unkowingly ignorfant to Lucifers' presence.

Kira once again walked amongst the humans as he crossed the street; it felt so unfamiliar. Being equal, yet so much more in control than these beings. But Setsuna, he was an equal; he chose to live on this planet, just as he had chosen to, and just like Sara had. They were equals.

The eternity that passed as Kira walked about the mortals was refreshing, yet sickening. "Hey," Setsuna called again, "how was the trip? Hopefully better than mine?"

"First class," Kira jeered, "I had the cocktails and alcohol, all on my flight!" Kira yelled, causing several people to stare.

"Don't need to rub it in..." Setsuna whispered.

"Do I know you?" Sara called loud enough for everyone to here.

"Sure ya do, Sara-baby!" Kira called.

"Try to come onto a scene without making a scene!" Setsuna whispered under his breath,

"It's a beautiful start in the human world, isn't it, Setsuna?" Kira yelled.

**A/N: **Well...I altered Kira's personality only slightly. It's not too out of character, for I am sure he'd act similar to this, or keep quiet while Setsuna and Sara have fun. This is just an idea. I'm going to try and continue it, for I love Angel Sanctuary. I promise that next chapter to be great. I stake my writing career on it actually. Please R&R


	2. New Home

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2. So soon? I'm really back into fan fiction. So, I suppose you can expect more stories from me. R&R

Broken Angel

Chapter 2

New Home

Setsuna set down what seemed to be the tenth box, into his new apartment. He, Kira, and Sara would live in here from now on. Kira and Sara had gone to buy furniture and other house hold objects, while Setsuna found a nice apartment. Setsuna asked how they could afford all this.

Kira responded, "I had quite a bit of money left over from selling drugs. I thought it'd be worth it to buy a new home for us."

Sara was a bit freaked out when Kira told her that this was all drug money being spent on their new home. Kira waved it off casually and volunteered to buy dinner for that night.

As Setsuna finally finished unpacking the last bit of their new home, a two room apartment with one bathroom, one kitchen, and one living room. The paint on the walls were dull white, but they were not pealing (Which is always a plus). The whole apartment seemed to be in good condition. Hardly anything about was dirty. Setsuna was quite happy with it.

Sara had entered the shower quite some time ago, and Setsuna continued to work on the house, suppressing the urge to join her. A knock rung out as Kira announced he was home. Setsuna decided it best to lock the door, rather than leave it unlocked. A precaution he had said.

Kira walked in with an armful of white cartons of Chinese food. His scheming smile on his joyful face, conflicting with all of the past smiles he's made. "Here's dinner, Setsuna, enjoy."

They all ate happily that night, not one bit of sadness gleamed in the shadows. Angels finally escaped Heaven. Lucifer, finally gone from Hell. Total bliss. How could anyone ever suffer once they've found such peace compared to the hell they once suffered of?

Weeks passed as they lived, Kira's money seeming to go one forever, Setsuna and Sara making love night after night. Not as siblings, but as lovers, Sara Mudo and Setsuna Mudo existed not in this world. Only Setsuna and Sara. And Kira, he invited woman after woman into his room, made new friends that so closely resembled Kato and Yoji. Kira also started selling drugs again (not in their home, nor without Sara's ignorance of it). Kira felt they still needed to make a living, and he was smart about it, didn't do drugs himself anymore, but he still sold them to idiots.

How could anything ever go wrong? Setsuna asked himself this night after night; he looked over everything he had done to get here. The Angels did not know where he was, nor the Demons, nor his parents. Had he made any mistakes? Had he or Kira or Sara made any mistakes?

Music rung out in the enclosed space of a bar, alcoholics staggered about, and depressed widows sat and drank away their sadness. Kira was different, he sat at the bar and drank to his heart's content, yet, he couldn't become drunk. His body may have looked like a humans, but he was not at all like a human. Alcohol had no affect on him; he would have to remain in his rightful state of mind.

Kira wasn't depressed; it was more along the lines of cursed. Cursed to live, after killing so many, it was terribly painful. He had taken many bodies, the samurai and of Sakuya Kira, the name he still lived by. The poor samurai loved that current form of Alexiel, and had died for her. Yet, it had been Kira, no, himself, Lucifer, who had saved the prostitute, but in the end; he was forced to kill her, to kill Alexiel. And then Sakuya Kira, the little boy who'd died in a hit and run, car accident. The boy only wanted two things, the first, was to read as many books as possible. And the second, something Lucifer could ever understand: he wanted to make his father hate him, so when he died next, his father would not have to grieve twice.

All those people sacrificed for his love: Alexiel; yet, all he had accomplished was to secure her reincarnation: Setsuna with his lover: Sara. What had he gained? Alexiel still lay dormant, yet she lived within Setsuna. Setsuna was Kira's best friends, nearly a brother, yet he didn't love Setsuna for he was Alexiel, but because he was Setsuna. It was all so very confusing.

Trapped in his thoughts, Kira hadn't noticed the stranger, who was now seated next to him. The man wore a dark cloak, and bore longer and straighter hair than Kira's. He also had glasses, yet he kept his eyes closed and looked only in front of him?

"Why, hello," the man waved warmly before adding in a whisper, "Lucifer."

Kira made no sign of understanding this man, but decided it wise to play dumb, "Excuse me? I think you've had too much too drink, old man."

"Oh, I understand. Play the fool and no one finds out, eh, Lucifer?" the man laughed, "Or would your more current name: Sakuya Kira be more appropriate?"

"Who are you?"

"Ah ha, well, I am Zaphikel of the Thrones, of course. I know Setsuna, and we are friends."

Kira made no movement and decided to ask for another drink before whispering, "An Angel? But Setsuna doesn't know any Angels?"

"As far as you know. But I confronted Setsuna myself quite some time ago. We drank tea, it was quite nice."

"And what are you here for, Zaphikel?

"Oh, just a friendly warning for Setsuna. We do not know where he is, if that is what worries you," Zaphikel responded to Kira's little twitch, "but I wish I did. For I may be the only Angel on his side. You see, the higher angels are not too happy. Michael, your brother, has always hated him for being connected to you. Raphael doesn't care, and Uriel is still in hiding, yet he is on Setsuna's side."

"Why do you continue talking of Angels that I know nothing about? My memories as Lucifel are barely even back. I do remember Michael, of course. The little hothead who was ignorant of everything and always visited that doctor Angel who liked to flirt with women."

"Raphael." Zaphikel stated.

"Sounds right," responded Kira.

"Well?"

"'Well' what?"

"Will you take me to Setsuna?"

"Of course not." Kira got up to leave, "Oh, and don't you dare and try to follow me. I'll kill you the moment I see you."

Kira left Zaphikel to his drink, which he soon gave up on; Setsuna being in the hands of Lucifer didn't seem good to him. Yet, Lucifer had always loved Alexiel, so he doubted anything would befall Setsuna.

Zaphikel left the bar, not soon after; he dematerialized and returned to Heaven.

**A/N: **Sorry for the ending. Couldn't think of how to end this chapter. Well, R&R!!


End file.
